Argentea
is a FRANXX from Thirteenth Plantation piloted by Miku and Zorome. Appearance Argentea has a light pink head and bunny ear like twintails as modeled after its pistil, Miku. It has a white face with a dark pink visor, along with blue eyes upon successfully activating. She wears a vest-like plate on the upper half, and its body is mainly dark pink. Argentea wields orange, wolverine magma-energy claws called "Night Claw" that are used to defeat Klaxosaurs. Its legs have white and dark pink stripes as jeans, and it has light pink boots. History Argentea is first seen in Episode 2, where Miku and Zorome connect and activate it during the startup ritual. Upon connecting, their numbers steadily shoot up to the maximum level. After leaving the hanger, Zorome starts doing stunts in Argentea, which causes the robot to trip, but Delphinium saves it. Later, when Nana and Hachi ask for a pair to participate in a mock battle to test if Hiro can pilot a FRANXX, Zorome immediately states that he's going to participate in the mock battle. This angers Miku, but she decides to participate in the mock battle too because of her personal dislike of Ichigo, who is going to pilot Delphinium with Hiro. Hiro and Ichigo successfully link and activate Delphinium, and is about to battle against Miku and Zorome in Argentea, when Delphinium suddenly deactivates. Ichigo requests for a time-out to Miku and Zorome, who reluctantly wait. After a period of time, Delphinium is still unable to reconnect, prompting Miku and Zorome to finish it off. However, Ichigo stubbornly pilots Delphinium all by herself and rams Argentea into a wall, and Argentea disconnects and deactivates. In Episode 3, Argentea is piloted by Miku and Zorome to go in their first Klaxosaur mission, deep underground in Level 8. Argentea, alongside Delphinium and Genista, encounter a Conrad-class Klaxosaur. Zorome laughs at how small the Klaxosaur is and attacks it with Argentea's claws. However, the magma-energy of the FRANXX robots attract many other Conrad-class Klaxosaurs, and while Argentea tries to face them, one of them attacks and shocks the robot, which injures Miku and causes Argentea to disconnect and deactivate. Zorome immediately rushes over to Miku, who has fainted. While Delphinium and Genista handle the situation, Miku soon regains her consciousness and she and Zorome reconnect Argentea. However, the amount of Klaxosaurs keep increasing, and the trio is in need of back-up help. Strelizia, piloted by Zero Two and Mitsuru, comes in to rescue them. In Episode 09, Argentea and the other units fight a tentacle style Gutenberg klaxosaur. Argentea attacks first and slashes its tentacles but is captured. Delphinium rushes in to save Argentea but Delphinium is absorbed, forcing Goro to eject Ichigo from the FRANXX. Argentea later joins Strelizia to help Ichigo get back to Delphinium and reconnect with Goro. In Episode 15, Argentea and the others take part in the battle to help APE take control of Gran Crevasse. However, a Lehmann super klaxosaur smashes into Plantation 13 and sends a horde of Conrad klaxosaurs jnto it, forcing the units to fight them within the city. The battle comes to an end when Strelizia neutralizes the klaxosaurs although the cores of the klaxosaur prepare to detonate until a giants colossal hand suddenly emerges from the ground and crushes the cores and plantation. All the parasites and their units miraculously survive. In Episode 20 and 21, Argentea takes part in the battle to help Strelizia take control of Hringhorni. However, an alien species called VIRM appears and begins fighting with the klaxosaurs and kills numerous parasites. The units later help Zero Two in her mission to rescue Hiro. They are accosted by a few VIRM soldiers. Kokoro offers to use Genista to hold them off but Miku refuses and they need to work together. Argentea, Genista, and Chlorophytum stay behind while Delphinium takes Zero Two to the entrance of Star Entity. In Episode 23, Argentea takes part in the galactic battle against VIRM to help Hiro rescue Zero Two. In Episode 24, Argentea becomes a monument and sits within the parasites‘ new community. Gallery Trivia * Unlike the other custom-made FRANXXs, the Argentea is named after the specific epithet of a species of flower (Celosia argentea) rather than a genus. * Celosia from Celosia argentea is from the word ‘kelos’, which is the Greek word for ‘burning’ due to the flame-like flower heads. * Celosia argentea, commonly known as plumed cockscomb, or the silver cock’s comb, is a herbaceous plant of tropical origin, and is known for its very bright colors. * The Celosia argentea represents joyous, uncomplicated affection and symbolizes immaturity. Category:FRANXX